


Finding Love and Fighting Crime

by ZaryaMoonwolf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crime, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Korrasami - Freeform, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Soldier AU, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaryaMoonwolf/pseuds/ZaryaMoonwolf
Summary: This is the story of an injured soldier and her dog saving a woman from a man. They fall in love facing many trials during the course of their relationship. Both of them are putting up a facade in front of their friends, are they the key to helping the other heal and stop hiding behind something that's not true. Find out in this love story full of trouble and fights.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Senna/Tonraq (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Finding Love and Fighting Crime

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea just wouldn’t leave me alone. Modern Korrasami AU. No bending and it does have a lot of violence planned out in the future. I use the nickname twinkle toes but this is not a reference to Atla it’s a nickname I used for my dog who I recently lost. Anyway, enough sad stuff on with the story.

Korra Moonwolf P.O.V.

"Alright Naga we're done for the night, I just have to clean up," I told the gentle giant I called my dog. Naga is a pure white Caucasian Shepard; she’s 210 pounds of muscle that turned two years old a month ago. My Father had given me Naga after we had a falling out two years ago. He didn’t want me to leave the South Pole, but I needed a change after living with my parents for three years after I was honorably discharged with full benefits due to injury. The benefits that were currently being used to pay for my college education.

My father gave me Naga right before I boarded the ship headed for Republic City. My father apologized to me and hoped that we could try to rebuild our relationship. Naga did play a factor in my decision but what put the nail in my coffin was the puppy dog eyes my Mother was giving me. I knew she thought our family was falling apart, I couldn’t break her heart anymore so I made myself promise that I would try for her. My Father and I have a better relationship then we did before I left for basic training. We rebuilt our relationship by bonding over our shared service; he was even accepting when I came out to him and my Mom.

I was brought out of my musing when I felt a very cold and wet nose touch my palm. "Okay, Naga let's get going." Naga barked as she jumped up placing her massive paws on my shoulders and resting her snout on top of my head. “Naga get down! I have to clean before we can leave.” Naga got down quickly but not without washing my face with her massive tongue. “Aaahhhhh!!! Naga was that really necessary?!!" I asked while wiping my face on the sleeve of my blue plaid shirt, Naga barked happily tapping her front paws on the floor in an excited and happy dance. "Alright Twinkle Toes, can you pick up the chew toys in the playpen?" Naga barked running out of the room and towards the playpen to clean up the toys.

TIME SKIP TO AFTER LOCKING UP THE ANIMAL CLINIC

I whistled for Naga to come back and walk beside me because the last thing I need is a ticket for not following the leash law. As we walked, I thought about how I came to live in Republic City in my Father’s house that he stayed in when he had work in the city. My Father didn’t want me to have to worry about finding a place to live or that would allow Naga to stay. My train of thought was interrupted by a loud noise.

“AAAHHHHHHH!!!!” Someone screamed.

Naga’s head turned the direction that the scream came from. Then Naga looked towards me waiting to see what I was going to do. Just as I was about to start heading towards the scream, I heard a man yell. "COME BACK HERE SWEET CHEEKS AND I'LL MAKE THIS A NIGHT YOU WON'T FORGET!!!" The man's words were followed by the sound of gunfire and the woman screaming in fear. Naga and I looked at each other, getting ready to start running when a figure popped out of the alley and started running towards us while looking over her shoulder.

I was stunned until the woman ran full bore into me, out of instinct I wrapped my arms around her tightly as I regained my balance trying to keep both of us from hitting the ground. She struggled in my grasp and started wailing my chest with her fists to get free. I tightened my hold trapping both her hands in between our bodies. “Calm down I’m not going to hurt you!” She continued to struggle in my hold trying to get free. “Stop!!! And listen to me.” I said as I put the frightened woman down but kept hold of her arm. She looked at me with fear-filled emerald eyes. "Look calm down I…" I was cut off by a man’s voice.

“Well, well, well Sweet Cheeks you could’ve told me that you wanted to invite a friend.” The man said as he waved the gun around carelessly while he grabbed his crotch.

I looked at the woman I was holding and noticed that Naga had disappeared only to see her trying to sneak up behind the man. I quickly started talking to stall the man while Naga slowly got closer and closer to the man. "Hey, Buddy, why don't you leave before you get hurt," I told the man seeing that Naga was right behind him, waiting for me to signal. The man laughed and pointed his gun at me.

“No, I think I’ll be making two lovely ladies scream tonight.” The woman beside me shook with fear, I quickly pulled her behind me while raising my hand to signal Naga to go for it. The man laughed at my action. “How’s that….” He was cut off by Naga pouncing on his back, making the gun go off as he was tackled to the ground. The woman behind me jumping at the sound of the gun going off, luckily the shot only hit a convenience store window.

I smirked at Naga who was still standing on the man’s back. "Naga lay down." Naga didn't do it gently either, she plopped down using the man to cushion her. I pulled out my cell and dialed 9-1-1. "Hi, can you send a couple of squad cars down to the animal clinic at 112 Avatar Way," I told the operator as I glanced at the shaken woman behind me. "Uh, send the rescue unit as well, I have a woman passing out from shock and other possible unknown injuries," I told the operator as I quickly put my phone between my face and shoulder, so I could catch the woman and lower her to the ground so she wouldn't hit her head. It was only then that I noticed she had an employee ID badge on a lanyard around her neck. "Her name is Asami Sato," I told the operator letting go of the plastic card.

TIME SKIP LIGHTS AND SIRENS

“Okay, where’s the victim and what way did the perp take off?” A woman with grey hair and twin scars on the left side of her face asked in a no-nonsense tone.

I rubbed the back of my neck with my left hand. "Um, the victim is right here," I said pointing at the woman on the ground that the paramedics rushed to after the officer nodded her head giving them the all-clear. "The perp is under Naga," I said a little sheepishly.

The grey-haired officer glared at me. “What the hell is a Naga and why is the Perp under it?” The officer asked getting a little more annoyed.

"Um, that would be Naga," I said as I pointed to her, she looked up and barked at the sound of her name as she started wagging her tail. The officer’s eyes widened at the big white animal resting on the man. "Look, officer…." I asked as I looked for her name badge.

“Chief of Police Lin Beifong.” She stated in a gruff tone.

“Chief Beifong, can I give you my statement at the hospital, the victims gonna wanna see a friendly face when she wakes up," I said as I started walking to the ambulance. Lin grunted in agreement as she put her note pad away.

Lin glanced at Naga and scratched her head. “Hey, how am I supposed to get the suspect if he’s under that beast?” Lin asked.

I stopped getting in the cab of the ambulance and whistled, Naga’s head shot up. As she got up Naga stretched and trotted towards me, but she did make sure to step on the man as many times as she could before her paws met the pavement. The Chief covered her mouth with her hand to hide the smile that was starting to form on her face. “Jones take the suspect to the hospital for a quick check-up to make sure that he’s okay and then back to the station for booking.”

The officer glanced between me and the Chief as he put the perp in the back of his squad car. “Chief what about the Dog?”

Lin glanced at Naga and then to me. “If the dog is house trained, I'll give it a ride to the hospital, I have to get her owners statement anyway," Lin said as she opened the rear door to her squad car after I nodded. I sat down in the cab and the driver started the route to the hospital. 

LINE BREAK

TIME SKIP TO THE WAITING ROOM OF THE HOSPITAL

“So, where did you find?” Lin asked glancing at Naga as I scratched her ear, still not able to understand why she told the hospital staff that Naga was a well-trained and well-behaved therapy dog, which I guess she technically was for me anyway.

"My dad got her for me," I told her as I scratched Naga behind the ears.

"Well, you’ll have to be able to testify about what happened if the perp pleads not guilty," Lin stated in a bored tone. "You should also be ready to defend your dogs' actions," Lin told me while she was looking at Naga. “Is there anything else that I should know about you?” Lin asked, waiting for me to answer.

I’m Captain Korra Moonwolf, served two tours in the war against the Earth Empire in the Southern Water Tribe Marine Corps.” I said as I pulled my dog tags out letting them rest on the white undershirt I was wearing. “I was honorably discharged from the Corps after I got injured on my last tour," I said as Lin started looking me up and down for my injury, trying to figure out what it was since she couldn’t see anything that was physically wrong. “You probably won’t be able to figure it out, it happened five years ago when I was twenty-eight," I said as I pulled up my left pant leg showing her my prosthetic leg. “I’m not going into the details; you want them you can ask for the after-action report.” Lin nodded understandingly as she closed her note pad.

The doors to the waiting room burst open just as I finished fixing my pant leg. The figure that burst in was an older gentleman with a graying goatee with hints of black, his black hair had two streaks of gray, he wore glasses, and a slight potbelly to go with his very fancy clothes. "WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER, IS SHE OKAY, WHAT HAPPENED AND WHO DID THIS TO HER?" The man yelled as he looked around the waiting room hoping someone would answer. When he saw Lin, he started making his way towards us. “Lin, is Asami okay, and what happened?” The man asked not yelling this time.

“Mr. Sato…” Lin started before she was interrupted by Dr. Waters, who had just entered the room holding a medical chart in her hands’.

“Lin, Korra, and this is Mr. Sato I presume.” Dr. Waters said as she looked at all of us before she continued. “Asami is fine, she passed out from shock and exhaustion, she has a couple of bruises and scrapes, and she’ll be sore from all the strain on her muscles.” Dr. Waters said as she flipped through the chart. “We gave her fluids through an IV line; you can take her home in a couple of days. I want to make sure that we don’t miss any injuries that might not have shown up yet." Dr. Waters said as she stopped taking a breath locking eyes with Mr. Satos before she started speaking again. “Mr. Sato I’m not going to lie to you she is going to be jumpy for a while, I think it might be good for her to see a therapist.” Mr. Sato nodded his head at the information when a nurse popped into the room.

“Katara I mean Dr. Waters, Ms. Sato is awake, she’d like to talk to her father and the woman who saved her." Dr. Waters hummed in acknowledgment as she closed the medical chart in her hands, she made her way out of the room with all three of us following her, and none of the staff tried to stop Naga from following us.

“Oh Korra, Kya would like to see you after you visit Ms. Sato.” I scratched the back of my neck as I felt Lin’s eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

"Gran-Gran, I'm fine. I don't have a scratch on me. I don't need to see Aunt Kya." I said slightly annoyed, but I did notice that Lin stiffened when I mentioned Kya’s name. Katara looked at me her eyes telling me that I would go see Kya whether I wanted to or not. I nodded knowing that it was no use trying to avoid this visit.

"Ah, here we are room 313," Katara said as she entered the room and started talking to the patient. Ms. Sato was sitting up in her hospital bed, her beautiful emerald eyes showing less fear and her long black silky hair still a bit crazy from everything. We stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like forever but, it was only minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? Just to get this out of the way, I have a basic working knowledge of the armed services and this is a story. I am also not a medical expert. This is just how the story begins it's not going to be accurate to real-life situations. This is a story written about the trials, tests, and everything else that a couple can go through and it starts with how they meet.


End file.
